City Of Nightmares
by HeroOfStrangeness
Summary: Clary's nightmares are starting to get out of control and Jace is worried, but what can he do when she's distancing herself from everyone? Set a couple weeks after City of Heavenly Fire
1. Chapter 1

**Jace's POV**

I wake up to an empty bed. I get up and walk out the bedroom door. "Hey Izzy, where's Clary?" I ask when I see her walking down the hallway. "Check the training room" she said. When I went to the training room I found her practicing her throwing aim. I slowly walk up behind her. "You know if you aim just a bit higher, you'll hit it" I whisper seductively in her ear. She whips around with a blade in her hand. She would have stabbed me if I didn't grab her arm. "Whoa there feisty pants" I say jokingly. "Don't do that! I've could've killed you!" I just smile and roll my eyes at her. "Sure you would've." She glares at me. I kiss her but she doesn't kiss back. "Aw what's wrong Clare Bear? Are you mad at me?" I say giving her my puppy dog eyes. "Don't call me that." she says crossing her arms. "But Clare Bear-" "Will you two quit flirting and come help me?" Alec says dragging Magnus who is currently hanging on his arm. "Alexander quit fussing over them let them be in love. Speaking of which why are we here when we could be back at the apartment?" Magnus says with glitter falling onto the floor because of his hair. " _Magnus dear I love you but Get. Off."_ Alec says trying to pry him off. "Hmm no." Magnus says. "Can't help you there my friend" I say then grab Clary's hand and drag her back to our room. I hear Alec yell "Get back here and get him off!" behind us. I close the door shuting him off. I flop onto the bed and put my hands behind my head. "So I woke up this morning and you were gone. I was quite cold" I say look up at the ceiling. "When are you ever cold?" she scoffs. I look over at her, she looks pissed or depressed or I guess both. I sit up. "Hey what's wrong?" I say starting to get worried. She doesn't say anything. "Hey come here" I say gently and hold out my arms for her. She looks over at me then finally walks into my embrace. I put my hands on her sides drawing circles to try and reassure her. "What's wrong Clary?" I gently ask. "Nothing, it's just nightmares" she says not looking at me. "Doesn't sound like it's nothing to me" I say pulling her close to me. "So my parents have been gone for a week on their honeymoon ya?" She says changing the topic. I sigh internally. _Always the stubborn one,_ I think "Yes they have" I say hugging her. "And we haven't _done anythin_ g" she says suggestively. "I guess we'll just have to change that" I say smirking.

I reach over to the other side of the bed to pull Clary close to me, but I'm greeted with something furry. I open my eyes just to see Church, the stupid cat, smirking at me, well smirking as much as a cat can. "Damn it, Church" I hiss at him. I grab him and throw him out the door. I close it just as he hisses back. "Oh go bother Izzy!" I hiss in response. I hear Clary laugh and turn around at the sound. I lean back on the door and admire her. She has more beauty than any angle could ever dream of sitting on the windowsill. With the moonlight shining on her, it makes her even more of a goddess. She has one knee propped up holding her sketchbook and the other dangling towards the ground. I walk over and move her so she's sitting in my lap. "Well someone's not very nice today" she says lightly. "Meh, he had it coming" I say shrugging. I snuggle my head between her neck and collarbone. "Whatcha drawing?" I ask. She shrugs. I look over at the book and a picture of Johnathan happily smiles up at me, like he was just told a joke. "Why are you drawing him?" I ask carefully. "This isn't the Johnathan we knew. It's the one we never got the chance to meet" she says saddly. I tighten my arms a little around her waist. She closes the book and stretches, giving me a full view of beautiful and perfect body. "Come on, it's late we should go back to bed." She says getting up and then pulls me with her.  
 _God, I love her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace's POV**

"Clare Bear! Oh Clare Bear! My dear Clare Bear I have exciting news!" I sing excitedly as I walk into the library. She turns her head away from a book she was reading and glares at me. Thank goodness looks can't kill because if not, I'd be a smoking hot pile of ash.  
"Don't call me that" she demands. I was going to say it again but decide against it, for good reasons, like not wanting to die. I hide behind the couch. "What do you want?" She sighs. I poke my head up. "Are you gonna kill me?" I ask. "Thinking about it" she mumbles. I shoot up from my hiding spot. "Ah! But Clary my dear if you did, then how could you live without the sexest man alive!" I say flexing an arm. "I'll manage" she says going back to her book. Instant heartbreak.  
"Jace"  
"Yes"  
"Stop pouting" she says making pout more. "What is it that you came in here for again?" She says sighing. "Tessa and Jem request our presence! So we leave for the London Institute in 3 weeks!" I say excitedly. "'Presence'" she says while making air quotes. "Ya they just want to talk to our parents and our parents thought it'd be cool to take us. Also your mom misses you and still doesn't trust me alone with you-" " _I_ don't even trust you alone" she says flirtatiously. "Ha ha anyway, she wants you to come and there is absolutely NO way I'm leaving my beautiful girlfriend alone" I say lovingly.  
She closes her book and looks at me. "And why is that?" She asks innocently. I kneel between her legs. "Because," I grip the chair's arms, caging her. "I can't keep my hands off of you" I growl against her neck causing her to gasp.  
"Will you two get a room!" Yells an annoyed Izzy. "Only if you and Simon stop role playing!" Clary laughs. "W-what are you talking about?" Izzy stutters. "' _Oh please_ Percy don't do this to me' Really Percy Jackson?" Clary says skeptically. "What?! I like that book series ok?" Izzy pouts. "'Annabeth you know my weak spot now I get to find your's' Simon doesn't look anything like Percy" Clary mimics. "Ya but Percy's hot and so is Simon and that's good enough for me. Imagination, Clary, imagination. A-and how do know this stuff anyway?" Izzy squeaks. "Izzy I live right next to you" Clary deadpans.  
"What's going on?" Says a sleepy Simon. He rubs his eyes tiredly. "Jeez Simon it's 2 in the afternoon" I tease. He replies with a grunt. He slowly walks over to the couch that Isabelle is on and plops down on it. "Where's your shirt Simon?" Izzy blushes. He just snuggles into her side, causing her to blush more.  
I stand up and stretch. "Come on" i say grabbing Clary's hand. "Where are we going?" She asks in confusion. "On a date!"


End file.
